grasp me, yet let go if the time is right
by rimashaolan
Summary: it is time Hinata realizes that she and Neji are meant to be, but if they are, why are Naruto and others trying to keep them apart? Is their love strong enough to withstand everything?
1. Chapter 1

Rimashaolan: I know I still have my Camp Rock story to update but this is a story me and my best friend have been working on for a while. I have promised her I would post it up but never have gotten to do it. Today, on her birthday I grant her wish. I also have to say that if you like the pairing of Hinata and Sasuke you have to read her story entitiled Absolute Alteration, as of today it's on chapter eight. So that's it, iismirc this is for you. Happy birthday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, setting or plot…….duh!

I now give you: grasp me, yet let go if the time is right.

Pairing: Hinata and Neji……….with some mentions of Hinata and Naruto (but nothing major)

Chapter One: I need to get away from you

The sun was up as Hinata dashed through the forest. She jumped from tree to tree branches at the same time as she looking up at the sky and stop to rest. Today she had awaken extra early and decided to skip breakfast and training. It was rather childish that today she had avoided any possible human interaction. Anyone who would look at her would think she is burning up with a fever and coming down with some kind of disease.

**Rather pathetic. Turn around and face the world you fool! Can't you see I'm starving! **

Hinata somehow already had gotten use to her…inner thoughts? The wind changed directions and her skirt looks like it was floating with the wind. Her hand moved down and she set them on her thigh so her skirt will calm down.

_It is true. I skipped last night dinner and this morning's breakfast._

**Hey that's what I said. What were we doing for all these hour? We could have been spending quality time with Neji-kun.**

Hinata's body jerked up at the thoughts of Neji. She turned around and decided to head back to the village.

"Well I suppose I was working on my agility and endurance."

**who are you going to fool with that?**

"Oh quit it."

Neji walked to the Hyuga's compound training ground. His dark beautiful hair trailed behind him. Neji was wearing the traditional black robe all Hyuga has to wear while training. The he saw that Hiashi and Hanabi began the training section without Hinata being present.

Hiashi and Hanabi stopped sparing and later walked over to Neji whose eyes secretly wonder off searching for Hinata.

"She's not going to be here today. One of the guard said they saw Hinata trying to go outside without being noticed." Hanabi said, her eyes tried to set Neji's body on fire. Well so much for Neji's eyes trying to wonder secretly.

"What a slacker." Neji said feeling rather angry that she would chose to who knows avoid him today. Puff why was he having such thoughts? It's not like her life revolves around me. She probably skipped practice for other reasons.

"Yes. What in the world happened that she would go all the way and skip breakfast as well?" Hanabi added. Hiashi who had been standing there gave Neji a look that said to be ready to practice.

"Neji-san I was originally planning to teach Hinata this new technique but since she is absent I'll go ahead and begin with you." Hiashi spoke. Hanabi looked relief that her dad was not dumping everything on her shoulder. Ever since Hinata started training with them Hanabi had actually began to have a bit of freedom and time to relax. I love you sister.

"Hina-chan over here!" Naruto spotted Hinata wondering off in the village very early. Hinata looked at him and smiled shyly.

"Naruto hello." She returned the greeting with a bow.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Hinata nodded and let Naruto take her hand in his and lead her to the Leaf Café. Naruto ordered pancakes with orange juice for Hinata and a butter roll with sprite for himself.

Hinata took the plastic fork and knife to eat. "Naruto thank you for buying me breakfast. Honestly I kind of missed dinner and yeah…" Hinata said. And her eyes wondered off to the other people at the café.

"You're welcome Hina-chan!" Naruto said as the two finished off their meal. Originally he had been sitting in front of Hinata but now he moved and sat close to her making her blush. "Hehehe" Naruto laughed quietly and took Held Hinata's soft hand.

"N-naru-kun I did not see much of you yesterday." Hinata confessed.

"Ah I was out on a mission to retrieve some important scroll to Suna." He replied.

"Ah that is awesome you returned so soon!" Hinata said feeling excited for her friend…

_Wait friend?_

**Yes is not like he had asked you out or something right?**

_Oh…how come I don't feel that disappointed?_

**We don't love him like that. However we would love to be like him.**

"Don't you agree Hina?" Naruto asked out of nowhere. Hinata looked up and opologized.

"I didn't hear you sorry Naruto is just I have so much in mind." Hinata said honestly. Hinata's hear perked up when she swore she heard Tenten's voice.

Oh no. Do the math and so Tenten plus café equals Neji along with her.

Oh no! What do I do? Before Hinata knew what she was doing, Hinata leaned forward and hugged Naruto and buried her head in his chest. The motion had actually surprised Naruto but is not like he was complaining. He wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her scent. Naruto's closed his eyes and enjoyed the silent moment.

"Neji-kun isn't that Naruto over there, I can't tell since he's all quiet" Tenten said as she walked over to the blonde guy. She didn't notice the annoying look on Neji's face as he followed the brown-eye girl. He was so in to his thoughts he didn't notice Hinata was with Naruto until Tenten tucked on to his jacket and he lifted his gaze and restrained from tearing the blonde guy to shreds.

"So this is why you skipped breakfast and training; to be with Naruto-teme." Neji stated coldly. Hinata did not get surprise by his words because she knew he was already standing there before he even spoke.

Naruto on the other hand now became aware and looked up.

"Listen Neji-san I don't know what your deal is but leave Hinata and I alone. Why do you even care? Right now she's not feeling ok." Hinata not once lift her gaze. She only held Naruto closer as he blushed.

"Wow Neji cool it down. He's right we are obviously not wanted here let's go." Tenten said and walked away with confidence that Neji was following. Boy was she wrong. She stopped walking and frowns as she turned around and watched her Neji.

"No I am not going away simply because you want me to. I want to hear Hinata-sama say it too." Neji said as he moved and watched her clinched to Naruto. The sight was enough to make him feel sick.

Hinata saw how Neji did not answer Naruto's question which was, "Why does he care?"

"Naru-kun can we go somewhere else." Hinata said quietly but this did not go unnoticed by Neji who looked rather upset. Hinata let go of Naruto as they stood; hand in hand. Hinata not once looked at him. I mean why would she? Neji was already doing all the staring. Naruto and Hinata started to walk. Before Neji could stop himself he grabbed Hinata's arm causing her to let go of Naruto's hand.

"N-Niisan!" Hinata turned around and looked at him with widen eyes. His eyes looked so ambivalent. By now other people that were present tried to look like they were minding their own business when in reality they were silently watching the scene.

"Damn you Neji leave her alone." Naruto yelled and pushed Neji who only looked more dangerous then before.

"Look Teme how about you leave Hinata and me alone because we need to talk. Who in their right mind would cut training to see Naruto? Get real Hinata!" Neji said frustrated. Hinata felt herself blushing when she heard Neji calling her just by her name.

"Shut up Neji-Teme! You're scaring Hinata!" Naruto had been standing in front of Hinata hiding her.

"Naru-kun please, do not worry I'll see you later…" Hinata said quietly. She wanted to stop this nonsense arguing. Naruto turned to Hinata and looked at her like she was crazy. Before he could refuse Hinata moved and stood in front of Neji looking to her side making belief she was not here but in her peaceful Hina-land.

In the end Hinata and Neji left the Café. Now they both walked around the village in an uncomfortable silence. Then Hinata and Neji ended up in the forest. Hinata was currently sitting down on the grass while Neji leaned against the tree.

Okay baka don't take advantage of Hinata's kindness. She has been waiting patiently for you to talk though she has not asked.

"Neji?" Hinata asked softly at the same time she stood. Neji tried to ignore that she did not refer to him as cousin or brother. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you angry." Hinata bowed while Neji rolled his eyes.

"You…didn't do anything wrong." Blame me for being jealous. _WAIT JEALOUS?_

"But you keep bringing up how I ditched training to go with Naruto!" If Hinata had not been near a tree she would have been pinned down to the ground. Neji moved almost as the speed of light and was now pinning poor Hinata against a tree.

"Shut up just don't say his name!" Neji yelled. Some strand of hair moved to his face, Hinata instead of feeling afraid of him she gave the impression of being…amused at how cute Neji looked when he was

"Jealous." Hinata whispered. It all clicked together. Neji's eyes looked a bit surprised.

"Hn me? Jealous? You're clearly joking Hinata." Hinata's next movement made Neji blush; a simple act of…Intimacy maybe? But Hinata couldn't help being distracted by that strand of hair in Neji's way. She tucked it behind his ear and looked deeply in his eyes trying to probe him. Of course the lack of space went unnoticed. It was almost a continuation from the previous night. Hinata removed his forehead protected and caressed his curse seal. And once again Neji could not help but to love the attention he was getting from Hinata's soft hand.

"I was not joking." Hinata finally said. Neji moved one of his hands and held Hinata's chin. He now noticed how taller then her he was. Hinata's cheeks were red.

**He's gonna do it.**

_He's going to kiss me!_

At that moment, they basically forgot what they were…Hinata's eyes went shut as Neji leaned down and captured her lips in his. Oh god…so sad but its true. They were cousins…

It was her first kiss. He could tell. Mind you is not for the lack of experience. But it just seems so like here.

Hinata's arm went around his neck and in one of her hand she still held his headband.

Hinata couldn't stop herself from wanting this and more. She needed to walk away from this. They shouldn't be doing this. It was just so forbidding not just because she was his cousin. However she was also the heir and he was consider to be at the other end of the road; unreachable.

And this is why this shouldn't be happening. But who cares now. They were far away from civilization. They were far enough so no byakugan can see them. They could do anything and no one would know.

So she would not walk away from this. Hinata realized how much she needed him.

After the kiss ended a series of kisses followed one after the others. Hinata could not help but to giggle too. "Naruto…" Neji stopped a brutally and looked down Hinata whose eyes were widen. Did Hinata just… Neji couldn't believe it. She… You called him…

"I should have figured." Neji said feeling rather hurt.

"N-Neji nii-san no!" Neji flinched when she approached to him as "brother". That gave him more of a reason to snatch his headband and disappeared in a flash of wind. How disgusted he actually felt now.

"Hinata you baka!!!" She cried and gave in to her weak knees and feel on the ground.

She should have known how stupid she was. Hinata wanted to cut her tongue with a Kunai. Such a mistake she made. Hinata had not even thought of Naruto when Neji was um…making out with her. It was her subconscious that came out of nowhere and remind her that Naruto still existed.

All the walls finally cave in as Hinata found herself drowning in her sobs.

"Neji……." She definitely chased away the one thing that she needs.

"I don't know what to do now…"

Rimashaolan: well this is chapter one, what do you think of the story so far?


	2. getting closer to you

Rimashaolan: here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any other thing except the plot

Chapter Two: getting closer to you

Hinata arrived home two hours later and told the cook she wasn't hungry and went to her room. Now feeling safe on her room she laid down on her bed and cried the tears she tried to hide when walking through the village on her way back.

**Don't be mad at yourself, and stop crying already it's not gonna help you so why waste your energy? **Her conscience told her

_Yes crying wont solve anything and even if it did Neiji wont ever know how I feel He'll just probably think that I like him just as a cousin……but do I?_

**What do you mean do you? Are you this oblivious to your own feeling for him?**

"Am I?" she murmurs aloud to herself as she feels determination rising and she stands up and decides to walk around for a while around the house.

Hinata goes out of her room and sees Neji and Hanabi coming up the stairs and chatting

"I can't believe you missed lunch today too Neji-sama" Hanabi says to Neji as she watches to not fall on the stairs

"what do you mean Hanabi? Did someone else miss lunch too?" he asks really not caring what the answer was

"yeah Hinata did" she says as she looks up and sees her sister getting closer to them and the stairs

"look who finally decided to grace us with her presence" hanabi says with a laugh

"hanabi I am not in the mood for your jokes" Hinata says as hears that her voice still sounded a little shaky

"you sound as I've you've been crying, don't tell me naruto dumped you already" Neji says to Hinata as he tries to find the strength to not look at her yet still looks at her anyways

"as if you care what happens to me, oh and by the way I haven't seen naruto ever since this morning" she says as she starts going down the stairs

"I do care, more than you might know, and it breaks my heart" Neji murmurs to himself "sorry hanabi but I have to do some things" he says to his cousin, he'd been trying to get rid of her for a while now.

Neji decides to go train for a while and so he drags himself to the training ground. When he gets there he sees its completely empty and as he goes in he slowly begins to change his mind and decides to go out for a walk instead

In konoha village……………

Neji decides to take a walk just to take his minds off things and as he reaches the ramen stand he realizes he's hungry and he goes in to eat. He sits down and stares around the place to see who's there and he sees Hinata and the hokage sitting down eating a bowl of ramen and writing something in a scroll.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hinata, it will only be temporary but kakashi trains his students harder than any other teacher I know" Neiji hears the hokage say to her

"yes, I am sure hokage-sama" Hinata says slowly as she begins to cry then slowly takes the scroll from the table signs it and dries her tears "when can I be transferred hokage-sama?" she says as she slowly stands up from the table to go pay for her ramen

"well, if you want to, you can get transferred in two days" the hokage says to her and takes the scroll back. Hinata goes to the register pays the ramen then starts to leave when she hears someone calling her name.

"hina-chan, hina-chan" naruto says as he runs to where she is "hina-chan, I haven't seen you since this morning when you went away with that baka Neji, I am glad to see you're ok" he says to her with a huge grin on his face.

Hinata sighs as he leads her to a table and she sits down once again. She isn't staring at nowhere but the floor and she doesn't realize that Neji is only a few tables away from them. Naruto could see him because he was on the other side but Hinata couldn't because her back was towards that side. Hinata puts her elbows on the table then puts her hands on her face "hina-chan are you ok? You haven't said a word since I got here" he says to her looking concerned, he puts a hand on her forehead "looks like you don't got a fever" he says as he notices Neji is staring at him with that you are so dead once I get you look yet tries to conceal that look with looking down and eating the ramen they had just brought him. Naruto laughs and takes his hand away

"gomen nasai naruto, you are right, I haven't been feeling ok lately" she says as she suddenly remembers "hey naruto, I just finished talking to hokage-sama and she says that if kakashi sensei agrees, that in two days from now I am going to join your group for a while" she says as she smiles

"really hina-chan? That's great" he says also laughing as he is glad to see she is feeling better.

Team 7? There are many other great teams out there and she wants to be transferred to team 7? Oh wait that's right her dear naruto is on that team Niji thought

Neji looks again to where Hinata and naruto are. there is no way I am letting MY cousin be on that team let alone hang around that bastard a lot more. I'd prefer to face death than to lose her to that bastard…….maybe I did lose her after all he thinks as he keeps looking towards the table.

Naruto sees the change from pure death daggers, to mad to sadness neji was giving him "seems like your cousin doesn't approve of me being with you" naruto says to Hinata laughing.

Hinata looks at naruto in pure confusion "what are you talking about naruto?" she says to him as she slowly turns around and sees neji looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

Neji stands up from where he is sitting and walks up to where Hinata is at

"glad to see your having fun with your boyfriend" he says to her coldly as he walks past her and pays the ramen then as he leaves the stand he sees Hinata running past him in tears and naruto is also running after her.

"hina-chan wait" he says as he tries to run faster. Neji keeps walking towards the village as if nothing had happened.

When he gets home he sees hanabi sulking and muttering words.

"what got you so upset all of a sudden hanabi" he asks her as he goes into the training room

"what got me so upset? Do you realize that with both you and my sister missing practice, I had to practice twice as hard today?" she says as she looks at him with pure anger.

"practice does good for you, and the way that you act for being a ninja, you need all the training you can get" he replies to her as he closes the door behind her.

Hanabi just lets all his words sink in little by little "why that little……….I used to train more than my sister does now before daddy decided to start training with her…." She mutters as she goes up to her room.

When neji goes in he sees hiashi and Hinata.

how did she get here so fast? Neji wonders as he continues going in.

"ah neji you are finally here which means we can commence on the training now" hiashi says acknowledging neji's presence.

"of course uncle, I am ready if hina-chan is" he says emphasizing on naruto's name for Hinata

"I think I am not ready yet to learn the technique father, neji please don't call me that" Hinata says coming closer and with a bit of coldness to her voice.

"cutting out the prefixes, what did I miss?" hiashi says like if it was a joke "I'll let you two solve your own problems, when you're ready to train tell me" he says walking out of the room.

"father please don't leave" Hinata says but her father was already out of the room.

"you don't want to be with me I see" neiji says as Hinata sits down and begins to cry.

"neji you've acted as nothing but a cruel idiot bastard towards me ever since yesterday, if you are going to be like that why don't you leave me the hell alone!?" Hinata screams to him as she stands up and goes up to him neiji grabs her by the arms so she wouldn't leave.

"we need to solve this right here right now and I don't care what you say, but you are not going anywhere until we do" he says looking at her trying to escape his grip.

"you're the one who started this mess" Hinata murmurs to herself believing he didn't hear what she had said.

"how did I start this mess? You were the one who started taking my headband and annoying me with saying naruto's name when I was the one kissing you not him" he says looking as if he also was going to cry.

"it was a misunderstanding neiji, sure I like naruto a bit, but you're the one I love not him" she replies to him.

I actually said it aloud oh no what is he going to think of me now? If he was annoyed before then this is surely going to get him furious Hinata thinks to herself as she starts to cry a bit again. Neji takes his hands and slowly wipes away her tears

"don't cry because of me anymore hina-chan" he says to her as he lets go of her hands and grabs her for a quick hug

"you're not mad at me neji?" she says as she hugs him back

"who says I was mad at you hina-chan? I am mad at naruto-teme for taking you away from me" he says to her separating from her and getting closer to her face.

"nobody can take me away from you neji, after all we do see each other every day" Hinata says now seeing what he was trying to do.

he keeps coming closer to her face until their lips almost touch but then

"Hinata, neji-nii san dinner is ready" hanabi says now coming into the room

"let it be hanabi to ruin the moment, don't worry we'll finish this later, after all, we do see each other every day hn?" neji whispers to Hinata in her ears then starts to leave the room with Hinata closely behind

Rimashaolan: this was my most favorite chapter out of the whole plot.


	3. trouble in a night out

Rimashaolan: here's chapter three of the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but oh well I'm not that great of a drawer so I don't really mind

Chapter Three: trouble in a night out 

He……….we………almost……..kissed………..again Hinata thinks as she follows neji and hanabi into the kitchen.

"I will only eat two sandwiches father I am not so hungry" Hinata says as she sits down

"I will also have two sandwiches for I also am not so hungry" says Neji sitting next to hinata

"what? did you two eat something later on today? you both skipped breakfast and lunch" hiashi says looking at both of them

"ramen" they both say at the same time.

When they are speaking their dinner is brought and they begin eating silently looking at one another every once in a while.

"Hinata lets go outside for a while to get some fresh air" Neji says to her when they're done with dinner and are walking back to their rooms

"That sounds nice" she replies happily to him as she grabs his hand and starts walking with him towards the exit

"Hinata-sama this isn't hours for a lady such as yourself to be out at" one of the guards guarding the entrance say to her when they see her walking out the door

"She's with me that's more safe than I can count at, its my duty to protect her and I will good night" neji says back to the guard

"Neji I did not know you were with lady hinata, all right you can go" he says as he opens the door and lets them pass.

When they're at enough distance from the house Neji grabs hinata's hand in his. Hinata doesn't do anything except intertwine their fingers together and lean closer to him. They keep on walking until they reach hinata's favorite place.

They let go of their hands sit down in the bench and Neji wraps his arm around Hinata's waist bringing her closer to him. Hinata puts her head down in his chest and looks up at him Neji starts laughing a bit "what's wrong?" hinata asks him as she takes one of her hands and puts it in his face "nothing is wrong hinata, you are just way too cute you know that?" he says as he bends down and kisses her in the lips.

He separates from her lips a while later when they both started needing air. Neji still had his arms wrapped around hinata and hinata still had her head in his chest. Hinata looks up and sees the stars and the moon.

"This is a beautiful night to come outside to, thank you for bringing me" hinata says to him

"You don't need to thank me for nothing hinata, all I really want is to be with you it doesn't matter where" he says to her kissing her once again only this time it was just a quick peck on the lips.

'hina-chan what are you doing with neji teme let alone kissing him he's your cousin is he forcing you to do something you don't want to do?' naruto comes and asks hinata.

Neji and hinata stand up from where they are and hinata now looks a little afraid. Neji sees the fear she has and hugs her reassuring her that everything was going to be all right

"Neji teme get your hands away from hinata don't make me hurt you" naruto says

"You hurt me? I don't think so, I am not letting you get your filthy hands on hinata anymore" neji says.

Hinata breaks away from the hug and gets between them "guys please stop, both of you" hinata says as she goes back to neiji's side crying

"See what you did naruto? We were just fine until you came along" Neji says to naruto as he watches hinata cling to his sweater

"Neji you know I love you and only you but please stop this madness I don't want naruto getting hurt. He's my friend neji don't hurt him at least do it for me please?" she whispered in his ears. Neji sighed and looked down at hinata. He hated seeing her cry, he really did.

"Naruto it is best that you leave, look at the state hinata is in she's in on condition to see us fight" he says to naruto as he sees hinata is still clinging to his sweater tightly

"Hinata I will talk to you when you are much calmer for once neji teme is right this is no time to talk, good night hina-chan" naruto says to hinata as he begins to walk back towards the village.

"I'm so sorry hinata this was supposed to be…….." neji began to say but hinata didn't let him finish for she was already kissing him. Neji wasn't going to object so he kissed her back more passionately. When the break away hinata hugs him once again

"Neji I want us to be together always…….no one is going to take that away from us right?" hinata asks him just enjoying the moment she has with him

"Of course hinata, we've always been together ever since little kids and no one is going to start taking that away from us now" he reassures and promises her

Rimashaolan: I know that a lot of people have read this story yet I have not gotten reviews, I am not surprised that I didn't seeing as to I didn't post it this story for that reason. I posted it because my friend wanted a place where she could read it without me having to send it to her email. and seeing that I read a story and don't usually review myself I understand.


	4. flowers and notes, what's going on Neji?

Rimashaolan: wow it's been a while since i've updated any of my stories, well my excuse is that i've started college and i've been very busy.

I now give you grasp me, yet let go if the time is right chapter 4: flowers and notes, what's going on Neji?

the sun is shining brightly over the hyuga mansion. in one side, the hyuga heir Hinata is getting up and preparing for the day. on the other, the third in line (next to Hinata's older sister Hanabi) Neji is training with his uncle (Hinata and Hanabi's father). an hour later a knock is heard and Neji looks at his watch.

'just in time' he murmurs to himself as he bows down and excuses himself to his mentor and leaves the training grounds and makes his way up towards Hinata's room.

Hinata is sitting down near the dresser when her door is opened and in comes a maid carrying a big bouquet of flowers. She looks up questioningly and recieves a smile from the maid

"they are very pretty lady Hinata" the maid says as she passes them to her. the girl smiles back, she has a tendency to always be nice and courteous towards all her maids unlike her sister who doesn't treat them with respect.

"does it say who they are from?" she asks as she takes them and looks inside

"yes lady, they brought a card" the maid says putting the sealed envelope in the dresser

"can you put these in a vase with water?" she says passing back the bouquet to the maid

"hai" she says bowing and leaves

"arigatou" Hinata says as she grabs the envelope and opens it. she smiles when she reads what's inside and  
stands up.

"ohayou Neji" she says as she sees the long haired teen standing in the door.

"ohayou" he says as he comes into her room

"did you want something?" she asks as she sits down again and begins brushing her hair

"just to say good morning"

"or was it to see what my reaction to the note would be?"

"what note? I have no idea what you are talking about"

"oh don't be silly, this note" she says handing it to him

"Hinata may this note bring a smile unto your face as you smell these flowers that cannot compare to your beauty" he reads and he scoffs "you're kidding right? you're not really suggesting that I would write something as stupid as this do you?"

"well I suppose not" she says as the door opens once again and another maid enters with the first one that came in.

"for you lady" they say as they hand her another bouquet, another envelope and leave.

Hinata opens it and sighs "oh what now?" she says as she begins to read it then she hands it to Neji laughing "now this sounds like something you would write"

He takes it and reads "hope you enjoyed our night out, sorry about the nuisance of the baka, i'll make it up to you somehow"

Neji looked at Hinata and sighed "instead of worrying about silly flowers or notes shouldn't you be wondering what you're going to do about the whole team seven thing? I'm sure you're at least TRYING to reconsider the fact you're going to be stuck with them"

Hinata stopped brushing her hair and stood up "I have been thinking about it...and well...." she started

"dont tell you're even thinking about really staying there with that baka do you!?" he interrupted

"I swear you and your jealouse moments aren't going to get us nowhere Neji...and of course not! if you think that maybe you're the baka then!"

"me? jealouse? that's ridiculous!"

"well what are you so afraid of then?"

"I am not afraid of anything"

"maybe its the fact that Naruto-kun will be with me while training, on missions and team meetings...oh and maybe he'll flirt with me too"

Neji's eyes turned blank for a second then he blinked and they flickered back to their normal color "flirt? oh hell no!!!! if he lays even one finger on you I swear I'll...."

"you'll do what Neji?" she says laughing

"oh..nothing" he replies back putting his fists into his pocket "oh look its time for my second training class sensei is waiting for me I better go" he says looking at his watch

Hinata simply shrugs and follows him out the door "I'm going to go too"

_could be fun_

**you just want to see the damage he'll do out of jealousy**

_eh i still think it could be fun_

and with that she laughs and walks down the stairs

Rimashaolan: I will to update all my stories within the next few weeks but I don't know if I can and no I have not deserted my stores I have just been very busy lately.


End file.
